The Day Aloha became small
by RandomOtakuGirlx2
Summary: It was suppose to be a normal S4 meeting, that is until Aloha didn't show up. Wonder where he is and why he's late, the three other members decided to go to his house, half angry and upset. What they didn't expect would change their week. (Splatoon Manga characters)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was inspired by an artwork on Pixiv.

A soft breeze blew by as three inklings sat around a table quietly waiting. One of them tapped his fingers impatiently on the table looking at the other two, which one was engross with whatever was on his phone while the other quickly ate his third parfait. "Where is he?! He's thirty minutes late now!" Army exclaimed, clearly angry, startling the other two. "Haaa~ Maybe he overslept or something," Mask replied, keeping his eyes on his phone screen, shrugging, "does it even matter if he's here or not?" Army stood up from his seat, slamming his hands on the table, clearing angry. "Yes it does, Mask! It can't be the S4 meeting if there's only three of us!" Mask huffed, looking away from his screen, "Haa~? Well then-".

"Why don't we visit him then? He probably has a reason why he's late", Skull interrupted Mask as he finished the parfait he was eating, "better than waiting all night." Army and Mask quietly agreed, as the three inklings got up from the table and walk to the train station, waiting for the train to head towards Aloha's home.

An hour passed by, as the three of them walked towards the front door of Aloha's house. "I'm still glad he doesn't live at the resort", Army sighed, as he knocked on the door. A few minutes passed by as no one answered, making the three more agitated than usual. "What's taking him so long to answer the door?!" Army exclaimed, knocking on the door again, but much louder. "Maybe something came up for him", Mask said, shrugging a bit, "let's just leave already." Before anyone of them could leave, Skull decided to try the door knob, surprised it was unlocked. "Its not locked", Skull opened the door gently, as the three of them head inside, closing the door behind them.

"Aloha! Are you here?" Army called out, hoping he could get an answer. "Haaa, it's strange for him to keep his door unlock," Mask said, scanning the room they were in. It wasn't the first time the three been to Aloha's place, however, he rarely invites them over. The three of them quietly wondered why Aloha's door was unlocked and wondered where he was, until a small voice spoke behind them.

"Uwaaa~ Someone's here, so many too~!"

The three of them turned to the voice, shocked on what they saw. "Aloha?!" All three of them exclaimed, looking at the child in front of them. "They also know my name! How scary!" Aloha said with a bright smile on his face, looking up at the three innocently. Aloha tilted his head, curious about the three, while Army reached into one of his pockets, pulling out his manual. He started to flip through the pages, hoping he could find anything. "I-I can't find anything about this", Army told the other two, still flipping through the pages, "I wonder what this is." Mask, who glanced at Aloha and back to Army muttered something under his breath before replying, "There must be something, Army. There's no way Aloha could turn into a child like this." Army, who was rereading all his writings, looked at Aloha, who look back curiously and confused. "It doesn't seem he has any memories. I mean, he didn't even call our names. He was surprised by us being here", Army replied, closing his manual after finding nothing.

"It looks like he kept his looks though", Skull added, watching Aloha. "That's pretty scary, it's like he turned chibi or something", Mask replied to Skull, not sure what to do. They wanted to know what happened and what caused Aloha to become small, until Aloha spoke up.

"Um~ Is it okay to have pudding?"

"Pudding sounds nice", Skull smiled behind his Skull Mask, wanting some pudding. "Eh?", both Army and Mask looked at each other before Army sighed, "Fine, we'll get some pudding, but we also need to make sure no one else finds out about this. A-And to reintroduce ourselves as well"', Army said, before looking at Aloha, "you do know who we are right?" Aloha looked at Army, then towards the other two before shaking his head no. "Right then. I'm Army, and over there is Mask and Skull", Army cleared his throat, turning to both Mask and Skull,"you two stay here and at least make sure he doesn't do anything dangerous. Who'll know what would happen to him if he's alone by himself", Army added, heading towards to the front door.

"And where are you going, Army", Mask asked, already getting annoyed by the presence of Aloha. "I'm going to go ahead and buy some pudding."

"Yay~! Thank you very much Army~" Aloha smiled cheerfully, his eyes sparkling which Mask rolled his eyes at, getting more annoyed. Once Army left, the house went silent as Aloha look between the two. "Skull~", Aloha looked up at Skull, smiling, which Skull nodded in reply. Looking towards Mask, Aloha called out his name as Mask only replied with a sigh. "Ugh, do I really have to stay here? Can't I just leave already?" Skull glanced towards Mask, wondering what he should say, before Alola piped up. "But Mask! Army is coming back with pudding! Y-you can't miss out pudding!" Mask quickly glared at Aloha's small form before muttering something under his breath, heading towards the couch before plopping down, going on his squidphone.

A few minutes passed by before Army returned, locking the door behind him. "I really wasn't sure where they had pudding stocked, but I've found them," Army said, taking the pudding cups he brought and put them on the table. Aloha went over towards the table, trying to reach for one of them, before Army helped, getting a smile in return. He quickly noticed Skull took one of the cups, before sighing. "And you had three parfaits too. Don't eat these last two please", Army said before clearing his throat, catching both Mask's and Skull's attention.

"So what do we do now?"


	2. Rider finds out

A/N: I might add a new character for each chapter, so until then, enjoy~

Crickets were chirping outside as the sun was setting, Army noticed Aloha was slowly nodding off on the chair, causing the other to sigh. ' _It is getting late_ ' Army thought to himself, wondering what he should do. He knew he couldn't leave Aloha by himself, due to him being a child, but all three of them couldn't stay here at the same time. He tried thinking what he could do until an idea came to mind. Clearing his throat, he caught the other two's attention. "Now, we know we have to keep this a secret from everyone, but seeing how late it's getting, we can't leave him by himself" Army said, crossing his arms.

"Then what do you want us to do?" Mask asked, getting a bit annoyed and tired. "I thought we could take turns watching him during the night, then regroup back here in the morning" Army suggested, catching both inklings attention. "You mean one of us stays over for the night and the next morning we have to come back here?" Mask asked as Army nodded. "That is correct Mask" Army replied, looking back to Aloha who fallen asleep. "That's a ba-"

"I don't mind that idea", Skull replied, interrupting Mask,"who's staying over first?" It went quiet for a moment before Army spoke up, "I'll be staying first. We still have no idea how this happened, and I'll like to make sure he doesn't hurt himself in any ways" Army replied. ' _Why don't you say you don't trust us_ ' Mask thought to himself as he and Skull left Aloha's house, promising they'll come over tomorrow. Army sighed, before turning back to Aloha, gently waking him up. Aloha stirred a bit, rubbing his eyes before looking at Army. "Mm?" Aloha mumbled before looking around. "Mask and Skull left home, but they'll be back tomorrow" Army explained, as he put Aloha down, "are you still tired?"

Aloha nodded as he wandered off to the hallway entering a room with Army following behind. Army wondered where Aloha was going, that is until he recognized the room. ' _So he knows his room_ ' Army thought to himself, watching Aloha taking off his shoes before climbing on the bed. "Get some rest then, I'll be in the other room", Army said, remembering Aloha did have a guest room right across. "Okay~ Night Army~!" Aloha smiled before huddling into the covers, falling back to sleep. Army sighed as he left the room, going to the guest room. He walk to the bed before sitting down thinking about today's events. ' _What If Aloha stays like this?_ ' Army thought to himself before taking out his manual. It was still strange to him, as he never seen this happen before. Putting his manual away, he took off his beret and parka, putting on the chair before taking off his shoes. Lying on the bed, Army decided to get some rest.

The next morning, Army woke up before the sunrise, rubbing his eyes a bit. Getting up, the first thing he did was check on Aloha. He quietly entered Aloha's room, seeing Aloha was still the same. ' _He's still a child. He hasn't return to normal_ ' Army thought to himself before leaving the room. He let Aloha sleep as he walk to the kitchen. Maybe he could make breakfast? Looking around in Aloha's kitchen, Army noticed the lack of food the other had. ' _Don't tell me he still only eats rice balls and instant noodles_ ' Army thought before finding a few ingredients to make pancakes. ' _It's not like I hadn't made pancakes before_ ' Army quietly look for a mixing bowl and a pan before he started cooking.

He started to mix the ingredients together to make the pancake batter, finding it a bit difficult. ' _It's almost like baking_ ' Army thought as he still mixed the batter. Once he was done, he turned on the burner for the stove and pour some of the batter into the pan. While he was carefully watching the pancakes, Aloha quietly walked over, looking up at Army. "Army? Whatca doin'?

Army jumped a bit, taking a small look at Aloha, who was looking back with big eyes. "I'm making pancakes", Army replied as Aloha's eyes widen, a cheerful smile appearing on his face. "Rweally~? Yay!" Aloha replied, Army smiling a bit. He finished making the pancakes while Aloha sat on the chair, waiting and humming. Army put two plates down filled with two pancakes as Aloha smiled. "Thank you Army~!" Aloha said, before he started eating his pancakes. Army begin to eat his, wondering what time the other two were coming over. He quickly glanced towards the clock seeing it was almost 8. ' _I guess we wait for_ _them_ '.

Two hours passed by as Aloha look at the manual Army was writing in. He was curious what Army was writing, trying to take a peek without getting caught. Army took notice, wondering what the other was trying to do. "What are you doing, Aloha?" Army asked catching the child's attention. "Whatcha doin' Army?" Aloha asked as Army continued writing. "What happened yesterday still doesn't make any sense, so I'm writing it down" Army explained getting a small 'oh' from the other. A few minutes pass as a knock was heard, Army getting up to answer the door. "Took you two long enough".

"Weeeell exuuuuuse mee, none of us get up eaaarly like yooou!" Mask crossed his arms, annoyed he's back here. With both Skull and Mask entering Aloha's house, Army closed the door as Aloha quickly ran over. "Mask~!" Aloha smiled getting a small 'tch' from Mask. "Skull~!" Aloha said, receiving a small nod. The two squids look at Aloha before turning to Army. "He's stiiiill the saaame?" Mask asked getting a small nod from Army. All three of them wondered what they could do before another knock was heard. "Who could that be?" Army said, opening the door again, seeing Rider.

"I thought it was strange see Mask and Skull walking here. This a new meeting place or something?" Rider asked, getting different reactions from all three. What confused him, however, was the lack of a rather loud flirtatious squid. "Hey, where is he? It's a bit weird seeing you three at his place you know. Where's Aloha?"

"Who are you?" Aloha asked, all eyes on him. Rider stared at the child in front of him before looking at the other three. "Is this some kind of joke you four are playing? It's not funny", Rider said, picking up Aloha. "I wiiiiish it was a jooooke", Mask replied, sighing, "but that is Aloha".

' _No way. There's no way this kid is Aloha!_ ' Rider thought, looking at Aloha who's face started to change. His eyes became watery, surprising Rider, as he started to squirm. "Let me gooo! Let me goo!" Aloha cried out as Rider put him down, watching Aloha hide behind Skull, refusing to look at Rider. "We have a lot of explaining to do".

Aloha sat next to Skull, both eating some pudding while Army explained what's going on to Rider. "And you three still don't know how this happened", Rider said glancing towards Aloha. Aloha noticed this, hiding again behind Skull, catching everyone's attention. "It seems he doesn't like you Riiiider" Mask spoke, looking away from his phone snickering a bit. Rider made a small 'tch'. "So? I don't care if he does or not!" Rider yelled, causing Aloha to hide more. "Yelling when a chiiiild is preeeesent! Fooor shame Rider" Mask said earning glares from the others. "You're the one to talk, Mask. You don't even let him get near you," Army replied as Mask huff at his comment. "I still doooon't like Aloha."

"Mask~?" Aloha walk up to Mask, who simply ignored him. "He wants your attention, you know" Skull said, going back to eat his pudding. "Uuugh why?" Mask replied, putting his head on the table. He felt small pats on his back, but he ignored it as Rider got up from his seat. " Better get going, guess good luck on Aloha" Rider said as he left the house, leaving the three to themselves to care for the kid. "Guess I should start making lunch."

Army was surprised when he found some ingredients to make curry. 'Guess he did try to cook' Army thought to himself as he got all the ingredients together. While he was boiling the curry, Skull walked in seeing what he was doing. "Did you buy ingredients?" He asked as Army shook his head. "It seems Aloha tried making curry", Army replied, stirring the curry. "It's almost done, so don't worry", Army added as Skull left the kitchen. ' _Though I wonder if Aloha would ever return to normal_ '.

"It's still good as always Army," Skull said as all four inklings ate. "It's yummy~" Aloha added, happily eating. Mask quietly are his, engross with his phone. He really hoped nothing could ruin his day. He felt a tap on his shoulder, breaking his attention from his phone. "Whaaat is it?"

"It's your turn to watch him" Army said, getting an annoyed expression from Mask.

"Seriously?"


End file.
